Metamorphosis
by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: Something has Penelope in a strange mood and her team mates are confused to what is wrong, especially Derek Morgan. The rating many increase but not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new multi-chapter story! Let me know how you feel! I got the inspiration for this story while watching Gilmore Girls today, so remember, your opinion is valued.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM**

Penelope Garcia rolled over in her bed when the alarm went off, signaling she had to go face the ugliness of the world. She was usually this wonderful ray of sunshine but the past two days had been hell. The team returned from a grueling case on Friday and Hotch had given the whole team the weekend off, now it was Monday and back to the grind she must go. She sighed and walked into the bathroom and started the hot water maybe that would make her feel better. Penelope would usually be jumping for joy that she received some time off but Friday evening her boyfriend, Kevin Lynch, kicked her to the curb. Kevin was tired of playing second to her team and more importantly her best friend. She thought that was a ridiculous statement but now looking back on the relationship as she was rinsing the conditioner out of her hair, she realized, she only kept him for some sort of companionship. Kevin deserved to be with someone who wasn't only half in the relationship. She sighed, now getting out of the shower and looked out the window of her small apartment to see what the weather was and in turn figure out what she should wear. When she saw the three cats sitting on the window sill she began pacing, panicking out loud, in the most irrational manner.

"No, no, no, it's like they know I'm single again. They must be thinking I'm going to be alone forever; they must butter me up now to find their ticket to the "Garcia Kitten Hotel". No! I'm not going to be the crazy cat lady" She began to dress herself but still panicking, finally losing all her sanity she began yelling at the cats, "YOU HEAR ME, STUPID CATS, I'M STILL A YOUNG FERTILE WOMAN, I WILL NOT BE ALONE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE"

She just removed the towel she used to dry her hair and sat at her vanity. This was one thing she had from her mother that she would always cherish; it was given to her by not just her mother but her grandmother on her 14th birthday. They picked it out just for her, to always have and enjoy, and eventually give to her own daughter if she should have one. This vanity had a cherry finish with vinyl-lined compartment for makeup, 6 lined jewelry drawers and a necklace cabinet. She sat there looking into the adjustable mirror and sighed, she was still one sexy momma right? She was always bubbly and full of energy but she didn't have it in her anymore. While looking into the mirror she began to wonder where Penelope Garcia went and who this person was staring back at her. She just grabbed her jacket and went to work; she was going to be late if she didn't move now. She looked back to the window and the three cats were still there, she sighed again for what must have been the 6th time, today was going to be a long day.

Derek Morgan was sitting at his desk, leaning back in his chair with his feet up, talking to Spencer.

"So Reid, what's up with you and Prentiss?"

"Morgan when are you going to give it up, there is nothing going on between the two of us"

Derek just chuckled before saying, "I don't believe you Reid, just admit it…you love her."

"I'll admit I love Prentiss when you admit you are in love with Garcia", Spencer said while arching his eyebrow up when he noticed Derek stopped laughing and a deer in the headlights expression came across his face.

"Shut up, Reid you know that she's taken…pouring salt on that wound is a low blow."

An expression of guilt came across Spencer's face but before he could apologize to him Emily came up to both of them with her arms cradling something. As she got closer, Derek noticed that it was a kitten, an adorable black kitten with a white dot on the top of her head, right between the ears.

"Prentiss, where'd the cat come from? Are we even aloud to have animals in here?"

"Oh Morgan don't be a spoils sport! She's adorable, I saw her in the window of pet store on my way to work and I couldn't just let this little one be stuck in that place."

"Did you know that about 15% of pet stores sell snakes and amphibians?" Spencer said excitedly as the other two pet the kitten. Derek and Emily just looked at Spencer and rolled their eyes, they were never going to get use to him spouting off statistics but at the same time it was what made Spencer who he was and they wouldn't change it. Derek looked over and Penelope try and sneak past them, so he called her over,

"Hey, baby girl, why don't you come over here and see what Prentiss has and give your hot stuff some morning sugar."

Pen looked up and he could already tell she wasn't herself this morning, for one, she was wearing two different earrings. The thing he loved the most about her was the fact she wore such a loud, colorful wardrobe but she always matched, right up to her bulky necklaces, earrings and bracelets. She was such a work of art, too bad she was taken by Lynch. Penelope Garcia was a woman who deserved the best in life and as far as he was concerned Kevin Lynch was not even close to the best she could do. He was completely in love with this woman and she had no idea what she did to him every time he saw her. As she got closer and noticed what Emily was holding she said something else that made him question what was going on. When Penelope saw the kitten in Emily's arms she backed away slowly while saying, "Oh…my … God, they are everywhere!" then scurrying off to her office.

He sat there in complete confusion, something was wrong with his baby girl and he was going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here's chapter 2! Let me know if you still enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM :( **

**~Ash**

Penelope just walked to her office, well more sprinting; it was almost like a blonde blur passing. She grumbled under her fast breath, "I am going insane, cats here in the BAU, what is going on? Are they seriously following me?" Once reaching her office she sat down at her desk to start up her babies then pulled a thermos out of her bag, full to the top with hot chocolate. There was nothing like some good chocolate, in any form, to mend a broken heart. She logged into the server and checked her inbox; she noticed something from her niece, the most adorable 9 year old that could ever grace her life. While with Kevin, he convinced her to made amends with her brothers, he being an only child always wanted siblings and thought it was unfair to not at least try and make contact after all these years. She was surprised on how quickly the time she was gone had been erased and it was almost like she never was out of contact. She got excited and opened the email to which her niece had written

_**Auntie P,**_

_**Daddy finally let me start using the computer again. I had to promise not to get into anymore fights with girls at school. He also made me delete my Facebook, he told me I was to young for that and creepy people like the ones you get at work have Facebook and its not safe **__**. I miss you Auntie P when can I see you? Maybe this summer when school is out? But the reason I was mailing you was because I found a picture that reminded me of you, it is colorful and in the funny shoes dad won't let me wear. Dad attached it for me! Love you! **_

_**Isabelle Penelope Garcia**_

Penelope was surprised when she first found out that her niece was named after her, even after just leaving her brother gave his daughter Penelope as a middle name. She opened the attachment and when the picture popped up she dropped her hot chocolate in her lap, spilling it all over her favorite shirt. She screamed softly because the liquid was burning her skin, and ripped the shirt off after closing her door. She looked back at the computer screen; the picture was of an adorable brown and orange spotted kitten stuffed, well in a way, into a really cute pair of green heels. She walked back over to her computer chair and just began to bawl, how many more signs did she need to prove she was going to be alone for the rest of her life?

Meanwhile back down in the bullpen, the three very confused friends just discussed how to handle Penelope's freak-out. Derek knew that she loved all animals, in fact she normally gushed on how cute the street cats were why did she now panic over a tiny kitten? Emily was the first to say something

"Alright, that was not the normal PG way of seeing a kitten; Do any of you know what's wrong?"

Both of the boys just shook their heads in disagreement.

"I don't know Prentiss, maybe something happened between her and Lynch last night but I need to go talk to Hotch real quickly, I'll be back later." Spencer said as he walked towards Hotch's office, leaving just Emily and Derek.

"Reid is usually right, maybe it is just a thing that will blow over, PG should be ok" Emily added, while petting her cat.

"No, Prentiss, you don't understand, in the many years I've known my baby girl has she ever done something like that. She has fought with Lynch many times and never had a reaction like that, do you think he did something."

Emily knew where this was going and put her free hand on Derek's shoulder before saying "Alright before we jump to conclusions on what Lynch did or didn't do we should talk to them, how about I talk to PG and have some girl talk and you maybe go talk to Lynch?"

"Prentiss are you trying to get to commit homicide? I don't think I could restrain myself from hitting him if he in anyway hurt her."

"Alright, I'll talk to Lynch after you talk to Pen, and if you get nothing from her, I'll get something out of him" The both headed in their different directions.

Derek walked slowly towards Penelope's office and noticed the door was shut; he began to turn around back to the bullpen when he heard she soft sobs come from the other side. He needed to get in there, he turned the knob slowly, noticing it wasn't locked he let himself in.

"Baby Girl, is everything ok" he asked hesitantly as he opened the door. He saw her crying, in her computer chair, in only her skirt and bright pink bra. He looked at the floor and saw the thermos next to the stained shirt she had been wearing earlier. He saw the picture up on the computer screen and chuckled a little but that was a mistake.

"Oh, you think this is funny Derek? I am having a mental breakdown and all you do is laugh, some best friend you are. "

"Baby girl, don't do that, I am sorry you are upset but I'm not laughing at you but at the picture on your screen"

Penelope looked back and he saw her slightly smile, "Yeah, Isa sent that to me, it reminded her of me."

"Baby girl, what's wrong? Talk to your hot stuff. I can't help you if you don't open up, don't make me do the face. You can't resist my sad face and you know it"

"Derek, that's not fair. I really don't want to talk about it, I'm cold, burnt and heartbroken."

"Oh, so Lynch did do something, do you want me to rough him up Mama?"

"No, he just dumped me, Friday evening, I've had the whole weekend to cry alone and I've plotted deleting his existence, but I don't think I will. He needs someone who was fully in the relationship"

Derek heard her sigh and start crying again. He sent a quick text to Emily telling her she didn't need to talk to Lynch; he knew all he needed to. He had already pulled her into his lap and let her cry into his shoulder. When she stopped crying, Derek pulled off his over shirt and handed it to her and she was just about to put it on when they were interrupted by Section Chief Erin Strauss.

"I demand to know why you, Ms Garcia are in only a bra and why you, Agent Morgan are in here and now are only in an undershirt with the door only slightly open. To make matters worse, you are in his lap. I suggest you take Agent Morgan's overshirt and you both meet me in Agent Hotchner's office in 10 minutes, understood?" Strauss turned around and walked out of the office before either party could answer.

Penelope groaned while putting the shirt on "how could this day get any worse?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, sorry that I haven't updated in a while, things are pretty crazy here! I hope you enjoy this and like it, read and review! and hope everyone spends as much time with their father's as possible, i am! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM, CBS does and doesn't now how to not kill their show. (I hope everyone has signed the Petition for AJ and Paget, if not, you should!)**

Penelope was mortified, her boss, no her boss' boss caught her and Derek Morgan in a compromising position. She was shamelessly flirtatious but there were things she did in private, if she were going to seduce someone it wasn't going to be in her office. If she was going to seduce Derek Morgan, it wouldn't be in her office, it'd be somewhere where she could ravish that god-like body. He was a work of art, not material for an office quickie, well at least not the first time. That thought got her to smirk a little, she almost forgot Derek was still in the room.

"Baby girl, what's that smirk?

"Not now Morgan"

Derek pouted before saying, "No love for your Hot Stuff?"

"I'm sorry sugar, it's been a long weekend, and this wasn't needed. How is it that she…that evil woman always shows up when one of us is in a tough spot? I want to erase her!"

"Whoa woman, cool those jets baby. Everything will be alright, it was a small misunderstanding. Now motor mouth, get that shirt on and I'll see you in Hotch's office" Derek said as he kissed her cheek and walked out the door. She stood there and touched her cheek, how could something so small make her heart race. Derek was the sweetest man in her life after her father died, ok, he couldn't beat out Reid who was just plain sweet in general. Derek made it his goal to make her smile and that touched her. She smiled slightly while putting Derek's shirt on, it even smelled like him. She took a second to take the scent in before going to her execution.

As she walked into Hotch's office and saw the evil witch of west standing near him and Derek in one of the chairs in front of the desk, she began to feel dizzy. She noticed Derek get up from his chair as the room began to spin around her and heard "Garcia, are you ok? Penelope, answer me", and then the room went dark.

As she begins to open her eyes, confused at what had happened, she notices the room is completely unfamiliar, the walls were white with a bright pink pattern for a boarder. There were pictures on the wall that she couldn't make out because her glasses were not on her face. She stood up and looked around some more, there were clothes on the floor, hers and a man's. The more she looked around the more worried she became, it was when she saw a mirror and her hair was blonde again that she began to panic.

"Alright, what the hell is going on here? The last thing I remember is seeing Derek get up from his chair." She said to herself as she started looking at the photos. There was one of her and the girls, she remembered that night, it was when they embarrassed poor Brad. The next one was the entire team all smiling at what must have been a picnic she set up. She looked at all these photos on the walls and started to remember all these wonderful events that had transpired in her life. When she reached a picture of two little girls, sitting in her lap, two girls she didn't even know, she became extremely confused. As if God was listening in ran those two little girls yelling

"MOMMY'S AWAKE! DADDY, SHE'S AWAKE!"

The little girls ran over and grabbed one of Penelope's legs and hugged so tightly. She looked at her left ring finger and there were rings proving she was now married. She then heard a voice that she couldn't forget, a voice that couldn't be anyone other than Derek Morgan.

"I know Mommy's awake but I told you not to come in, it's her day to sleep in, now you both wash your hands and I'll see what your Mom wants to do for her birthday"

The little girls in unison said "Yes Daddy" before running out of the room. Derek yelled back to them, "Girls no running" and then a faint "yes Daddy" could be heard down the hall. Penelope just stood there in complete shock, her eyes wide and her mouth open.

"What's wrong Baby Girl? You look like you have seen a ghost. Come one was have 5 minutes before Savannah and Isabelle are done in the bathroom."

She looked at him with a completely confused expression before sitting on the bed and started to cry. She felt two strong arms around her, rocking her softly, he was the same, her great protector and that would never change. She had no idea what was going on, the last thing she remembers is going to face Erin Strauss and now she's married with children, two children no less and did she mention, married, to Derek Morgan. She had two daughters who she didn't know how old they were, she had a wedding and a bunch of firsts she didn't even get to experience, she was way too confused and didn't like it. She just cried in Derek's arms for a while, she heard him say things like, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" and "I love you baby, talk to me, what's got my baby so upset on her special day?" Today was also her birthday to top it off and she didn't even know how old she was, this was all too much.

She wiped her eyes and looked at him, with a serious expression and said, "Derek, I have no idea who I am anymore."

"What do you mean baby girl?"

"I don't remember anything, I don't remember how old those girls are, I don't remember when we got married, I don't remember what I wore or how it felt to be pregnant. I don't know what's going on here. The last thing I remember is being upset because Kevin broke up with me and then Strauss walking in on us in my office and walking to Hotch's office to talk and then it all goes black." She looked up at Derek who looked concerned.

"Baby girl, that happened almost 7 years ago. I don't know what you mean by going black, remember we told her the coffee spilt and then Rossi came in?"

She didn't answer; she was too preoccupied by him saying seven years, what else had happened in the past 7 years that she doesn't remember?


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! Sorry for it taking so long to update, I have been busy, Had my birthday, got a new job and quit my previous. I also had 2 other stories that wouldn't leave my mind until i posted them so before i could continue I had to do that so...Here we go! I wasn't sure exactly where it was going but my muse took me this way. Let me know how you feel! Read and Review, your opinion is important and valued!**

**~Ash**

**I don't own CM because if i did.. we would have JJ FOREVER!**

She sat there, on the edge of the bed, nothing was making any sense. How could she lose 7 years of her life? This had to be some weird very vivid dream…right? She looked up and saw Derek looking at her with very concerned eyes, and then the girls slowly walk up behind him and pause in front of her. One of the girls put her hand on her cheek and wiped her tears away, "Don't cry mama, I don't like it when you cry." She looked into the little girl's eyes and there it was…her eyes, the same eyes she gave her own mother when she cried, like when her father walked out on them. She couldn't make sense of this, she was the mother of two adorable children and she didn't remember anything of the past years. She couldn't tell them apart, what kind of mother is she?

Derek seemed to tell that something wasn't right, so he told his daughters "Hey girls, mom is having a hard time this morning, she doesn't feel well, how about you guys go down stairs and make her breakfast? Get her some juice as well and put it on the table for her and then wait for us" The girls just nodded their heads before leaning in and kissing both him and her on the cheek. Derek looked at her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Baby girl, everything will be fine."

"Oh really Derek? I don't know anything of the past 7 years, I don't even know their names, or when our anniversary is. I don't remember our first date, or our first kiss. I….."

"I know sweetheart, you said that already. I don't know what's wrong but we'll take you to the doctors and make sure everything is alright."

"Do you think Hotch or Rossi will mind me taking the day off?"

That is when she noticed Derek look at the floor and sigh…. She knew that sigh; it was the sigh that meant something was wrong. He looked at her again and she saw his eyes, the 'I'm going to tell you something you aren't going to like' eyes, oh no, this was enough to process.

"Baby girl, how do I tell you this, it was hard enough the first time, Hotch… well he killed himself 6 years ago, losing Hailey was too much but then Jack was diagnosed with Leukemia and Hotch only survived as long as Jack did. The poor boy waited until all of us were in the room before passing, his last words to us were "Never stop being my superheroes", Derek chocked on that memory, she was in shock, and nothing else could have gone wrong, right? Yet Derek continued, "We also almost lost Reid, he was caught in the cross fire on a case 7 months, he's currently in Las Vegas with his mom, she took a turn for the worst. He's been relying on his sister for help. Prentiss is the new unit chief just so you know. We took such a hit that Strauss has put is on hold for a while until we are all 100%. We all thought she was some evil woman but the truth was she really did admire Hotch, she took his death personally, she thought she was too hard on him and has been our greatest ally ever since." Derek stopped and looked at her.

She immediately searched his eyes for some proof this was some cruel joke but he had tears at the corner of his eyes, she knew he wasn't lying. She was trying to process everything he had just told her, she couldn't believe Hotch and Jackers were gone, that Reid had a sister…wait a sister?.

"Derek, how does Reid have a sister and is she as smart as him?"

Derek laughed before saying, "Sweetheart, you are his sister"

"Hot Stuff last I knew I only had 4 brothers who hated me and that's all."

Derek laughed some more

"What is so funny Derek?"

"Well Baby girl at our wedding, he gave you away, he asked if he could because he thought of you like a sister and he wanted you to always know that. He knew that it was usually the father who gave the bride away but he hoped if he did it that it would mean something special. You guys have been so much closer since that. He used to bring over your pregnancy cravings when you called for them. He gave us such a wonderful wedding, he helped pay for it. He's the godfather of Isabelle and he adores her. Isabelle is so much like you and Savannah is defiantly my daughter. I know right now everything is a mess baby girl, but I love you and we'll figure this out. I promise. Come on lets get you in the shower and I'll go check on the girls."

"Derek, I.."

He smiled before saying "I know baby girl, I know, now get your sexy ass in the shower before I have to spank it….got it?"

"Yes sir" She laughed

"There's my baby girl, now go" He made a shooing motion and then pointed towards the bathroom.

She blushed slightly before saying "Thank you, now I don't have to ask where it is"

Derek walked towards the door but she stopped him by saying "Derek…can I ask you something?"

He gave a surprised expression, "Of course sweetheart, ask away."

"Is….Henry alright? I lost Jackers but is my godson still alive?"

"Yes, Henry is a normal 5th grader, well as normal as you can be as a 7 year old in the 5th grade but we can all thank Reid for that but he's such a wonderful young boy. He'll be over later for you to pester, now get your ass in the shower!"

After she emerged from the shower all clean and dress she walked downstairs to see her two little girls and Derek set the table for breakfast, he made her favorite, blueberry pancakes. When Savannah and Isabelle saw their mom coming down the stairs they ran over to her.

"MOMMY! We have breakfast; we have pancakes and orange juice. We have presents for you."

They were cute talking in unison but who was Savannah and who was Isabelle. She didn't want to call the wrong name and make them sad. She felt them tug at her arms, one on each side and bring her to table. She gave them each a hug after she sat at the table and figured a nickname would work. She faced one of the girls and said "Thanks munchkin" She saw the little girl pout and get teary eyed.

Oh no, what did she do. The little girl crossed her arms "Mom, I'm not munchkin, I'm pumpkin, remember? Isabelle is your munchkin and I'm your pumpkin or punky" When Pen gave her a blank expression, the little girl turned around and ran out of the room towards the room the girls shared and slammed the door.

"Savannah Mackenzie Morgan, get back out here right now!" Derek yelled after her.

They heard as muffled "NO!" from behind the door.

He said "Don't make me come and get you, you know what will happen and you won't like it"

Savannah yelled back "Leave me alone!"

Derek walked over to the door and said into it "I will count to 5 and if you aren't out here and give your mom a hug you won't like the consequences"

Pen put her hand on his shoulder, "Der, don't, I didn't know. It's not her fault"

"No Pen, she doesn't have the right to be a brat, I have slipped up myself. She has to get used to it." He said to the door again "Alright Savannah, 1….. 2…3…..4…..Don't make me open this door Savannah….alright…." before he could finish Savannah ran out and hugged Pen's knees

"I'm sorry Mama; I just don't like it when you call me munchkin, because it makes me feel you like Isa more than me. I'm more like daddy and I love being Daddy's angel but you are like Isa, I get a weird feeling sometimes and I just get mad." She just cried into Pen's legs. She looked at Derek, who picked up Savannah. Derek wiped the tears from her face and said "Angelface, don't break Daddy's heart, you know I hate it when you are sad. Mommy and Daddy love both of you girls equally, when we get busy, like this morning, we make mistakes, like accidently calling you munchkin. Mommy won't do it again will she?" He looked over at Pen who took her from Derek's arms.

"Sweetie, mommy's sorry, I'm just feeling like myself this morning. Will you let me off the hook? It is my birthday after all and did I hear something about presents?"

"Yes mommy, I have the best present for wait til you see it!" Savannah's face lit up again and the little girl squirmed in her arms and ran towards the table

"Savannah no running in the house! How many times does daddy have to tell you? Next time I have to tell you no video games" Derek scolded. The little girl looked sheepishly back at them, "'Sorry daddy, I'll be good I promise" the girl put her pinky in the air then continued to the table.

Pen stood there not knowing exactly how to feel, this was her dream, to be married to Derek and to have his children but why did she need to forget the firsts? There were things she didn't know, and she still didn't know how she'd like work without her boss man. She watched Derek with the girls and thought to herself, 'I guess I'll make new firsts and hope the rest comes back, no need to wallow.'

"Who wants pancakes because Daddy is hunger, how about you, Mama?"

"Yes Mama's hungry pass the food hot stuff"

The girls looked at each other before saying "Ewwwww, they are getting lovey dovey again!"

Derek just laughed "Alright girls eat up, we have to get ready for mommy's party later."

Pen just sat there, oh right, party, how is she going to act around her friends, they were all profilers they would know something isn't right. She needed to get the dirt on everything over the past 7 years and fast. She smirked 'there is a reason I'm the best hacker in the world, the web never lies to me.' She thought while eating her birthday breakfast. She would just have to go with it. Everything happens for a reason right?

**Yes I killed of Hotch and Jack, sorry but it will all come together I promise! (trust me please) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go! Thanks for all the comments! I hope you are enjoying this ride with me! I honestly don't know where this story is going I just listen to my crazy muse and go with it. I hope you are enjoying it. I have a few ideas but if you have any ideas on where to go feel free to tell me! This was a very bold attempt i feel looking back but i don't give up so enjoy it! Remember your opinions are valued so tell me how you feel about it**

**As always I don't own CM- CBS does and that sucks since they got rid of JJ's character. (angry face)**

**PS. the italics is a change in POV just so you know :) **

**~Ash**

Penelope wasn't exactly sure what to expect tonight. She had used her hacking skills to learn a few tidbits about her friend's lives and she didn't find is surprising that Spencer and Emily were now married with one son, who must be as smart as him. She thought of how tough it must be on Emily that he is flying between Las Vegas and Quantico but it seemed to be working, no request for divorce anywhere. JJ was still with Will and Henry had welcomed an adorable sister to their family. Rossi was still the lone one but after the failure of his 3rd marriage he didn't think commitment was for him, but he sure did love all the "grandkids" he accumulated from the team who were the closest thing to children he would ever have, that was told by the mass amount of things the girls had shown her from 'Papi Rossi". She had learned only that from her research, what if they wanted to talk about stuff that happened last week and she doesn't know what happened? How can she explain that she woke up here with no real memory of the past 7 years? Can you say, lots of quality time with Mrs. Reid? She sat on the edge of the couch waiting for her guests to start arriving, Derek came around the corner dressed casually in jeans and Red Sox shirt, she just looked at him, how did she really score this life?

"Hey baby girl, like what you see?" Derek said as he had caught her looking at him.

"You know I do hot stuff, every inch of chocolaty goodness"

Derek just chuckled, "See now you are more like yourself, are you sure you don't want to go the doctors tomorrow? I know you said no this morning but how about tomorrow if this doesn't get better?"

"Derek they are going to send me to the loony bin! I don't remember 7 years of my life, I'd rather continue with you and the girls and create new first then have this wonderful life stripped from me." She looked ashamed at the floor. She felt Derek's hand under her chin and she knew that resisting was futile; she would have no choice but to look him in the eye.

"Baby girl, you really think I'd have you committed? No way baby you are going to forever be in the king size bed. Now get that frown off that beautiful face of yours and cherish another year of your life."

"Derek!"

"Oh sorry, just cherish life, how about that"

They were interrupted by the doorbell sounding that people were here. She ran over to answer it and there stood Emily Prentiss-Reid and Spencer. She was so glad to see her friends; she pulled Emily into a hug which apparently wasn't expecting, instead she stood stiff and only patted Penelope's back slightly.

"Is everything alright EP?

"EP? You haven't called me that in years…what is going on with you, first the hug then the nickname? Pen we aren't friends anymore, you can talk to Spence all you want but I'm here because I'm Isabelle's godmother, I'm not just going to miss an event because we don't hang out anymore." Prentiss didn't even give her time to answer before walking over to twins and gave each a hug leaving Pen confused. Spencer came up behind her and put his arm around Pen's shoulder and said, "Don't worry Pen, she'll come around some day", and he too went over to see the twins. She didn't understand what was going on, she always thought the BAU ladies would stick together, as the doorbell rang she got nervous, what other relationships have changed? She opened the door to be ambushed by a very happy JJ, who didn't wait a second for a hug.

"Garcie! Happy Birthday to you girly!"

"Thanks Jay, come one in," She saw her godson looking at her for his hug, "Oh Henry! Come give me a hug sweetpea!" She then noticed his face scrunch up in confusion and began to feel very claustrophobic, what did she say wrong? Oh no a nickname, was that not his nickname. She turned around and ran out of the main room in tears leaving Derek alone with some very confused guest.

"_Well that was strange even for Penelope" _

_The group turned around to see David Rossi standing in the doorway slightly behind Will, almost being block, if he hasn't spoken up they might've missed him. Derek just put his hands up and told them "Everything is fine, let me go to talk to her, she's just emotional tonight make yourselves at home, you've been here A LOT." Emily just snorted as if this wasn't as weird as everyone else thought but Rossi gave her a stern look that stopped her from saying anything, she may be unit chief now but he was the "father" figure; he knew how to keep them in line. Derek went to leave the room but Rossi stopped him by saying, "Derek, let me talk to her, I'll make sure everything is ok"_

"_Rossi that maybe a bad idea, you see…" but he was interrupted "Derek Morgan, pay attention to your girls and I'll talk to mine" The two of them had pulled away from the group enough they couldn't hear them "What do you mean yours?" Derek asked _

_Rossi sighed; he'd never been in situation where he had to tell Derek that he thought of them like his children, but I guess now was that moment. "I think of you all as my children Derek, when one of you is hurt or upset I need to know that everything is ok and be kept in the loop. Now go, check on your girls, son and I'll go check on Pen." Derek didn't argue he just smiled and walked back to the guests._

Pen felt foolish for running out of the room crying like a child but she got very overwhelmed. The look on Henry's face broke her down, he wasn't upset like Savannah had been but he was confused. She wanted to get on with life like this but it was harder then she thought. Why wasn't Emily her friend? How did life get so messed up? Hotch and Jack were gone, Emily wasn't her friend and she had no memory of the past 7 years, oh yeah Happy Birthday on top of it all. The thought caused her to cry even harder, she heard the door creak open and there stood David Rossi.

"Oh, hi sir, I didn't see you out there."

"Oh kitten didn't we have this conversation, no more sir. What's going on Penelope? I may be a profiler but I've gotten to know you quite well over the past 9 years and sweetie, something is troubling you. Talk to Papi Rossi." He said while sitting on the bed next to her. She wasn't sure if she should tell him but then she noticed he called her kitten and even sweetie, over the years they must've gotten close, the Rossi she remembered only called her Garcia. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

"Dave….I don't remember anything from the last 7 years."

She could tell he was studying her eyes for the indication she was telling the truth and when he found it he didn't waste a second to give her a hug. When her head hit the crook in his shoulder she lost it. "I don't remember my own baby's birthday. I don't know what my wedding was like or how Derek and I started dated. I don't know why Prentiss doesn't like me anymore; there is no Aaron or Jack."

"Shhh…"Rossi cooed. "Breath, I'm sorry this is so overwhelming, I can tell you that your girls were born early on June 28th, and your anniversary with Derek is on September 13th , as for Prentiss, well she's still bitter you took JJ's side when Hotch died. You see, when Jack died we all knew that he'd take it hard but we never expected him to kill himself. Emily was the one to find the body and a note saying that he had nothing left to live for, he lost Haley then Jack, and the other woman he had fallen in love with was with another man. The other woman was JJ and Prentiss yelled out one time during a fight that it was JJ's fault he was dead. You took JJ's side which we all did but because you guys had a tight girl bond, she felt betrayed and to be honest she was just too pretentious to admit she made a mistake and you guys fell apart."

Pen just looked at Rossi; he really did care about them, much like a dad. This was a moment she wanted to cherish forever but in the other room they heard the front door slam open and someone yell "Alright, I'm looking for Penelope Morgan, she must come forward now or I will kill everything that matters to her."

She gasped….it was Kevin's voice. Rossi tried to hold her back but she opened the bedroom door and flew down the hallway. Derek yelled "Baby girl stay in there we can handle this." It was too late, Penelope was in Kevin's sight and when the gun went off all she could do was look to see who got hit. The pain in her chest told her….it was her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter, I wanted to post sooner but had some medical issues to deal with. I hope you enjoy this one :) I think I'll have one more after this to close it off. I am glad I got such a response from this. I want to thank everyone who left reviews and read the story. Here we go...Chatper 6...**

**ps. i don't own CM... CBS does**

Everything happened so fast, she felt the bullet enter her chest. She had a hard time standing up and her knees gave out from underneath her. Her face hit the wooden floor and she couldn't see anything, the room was spinning around her at a speed that made her stomach clench. There were so many noises, some things falling and breaking on the floor, shuffling of feet and a high pitch scream…."DADDY!" She heard the people around her gasp and then Kevin laugh, a sick laugh she'd never forget. She finally heard Derek say,

"Let Savannah go, let her go you sick son of a…."

"Now, now, Morgan, you don't want your temper be the reason both your wife and daughters are dead, do you?"

"I will rip your head off you sick man, I will tear you apart when I get my hands on you if you hurt my baby." Derek's voice was no longer angry but painted with fear.

The situation finally registered in Penelope's head, Kevin had her daughter. She didn't know how the energy came to her but she began to get up off the floor, her vision less resembled vertigo. She saw Kevin holding Savannah with a gun pointed at her head, a surprised look came across his face.

"Well it seems you are strong then I ever gave you credit for Penny" He said while tightening his grip on the little girl.

"You let my daughter go, and you can do whatever you to me but just let my baby go."

"Or, I could just kill you in front of your daughters again. After them, I'll kill your loving husband and loyal friends. I will leave this place coated in blood. I think my idea is better."

Kevin moved the gun from Savannah back onto Penelope.

"No one hurts my mommy more than once!" Savannah barked while using her elbow to nail him in the crotch. It was enough of a distraction for Derek to push his daughter out of the way while taking the gun from Kevin's hand. Derek looked down at the struggling man before spitting in his face. "Give me a reason man, give me a reason"

She saw Derek turn around to look at her, that when all the adrenaline left her body and she began to fall towards the floor again. "BABY GIRL, PEN, MOMMY, PG!", came in a chorus around here as the room ceased to exist.

Pen shot up in bed yelling "Savannah"!

She looked around the room and she was in her apartment again. The bed she was her double not the king size she had woken in before. She just sat there looking around the room as if to make sure this was real. The alarm began to sound telling her to get ready for work. She sat there staring at the clock… was it ALL a dream? Did the cats not show up on her window sill? Did Strauss not catch her and Derek in a compromised position? Does that mean Hotch is still alive and Jack was too? She needed to see it for herself, see that her family was safe. She jumped out of bed and just threw on the jeans she normally wore around the house and a bright pink shirt. She quickly brushed her hair and let it flow freely around her face. Today was not a day for make- up or up-do, she needed to find out if everything was back to normal.

Penelope ran into the BAU bullpen, to see Derek, Spencer and Emily sitting at their desks doing some paperwork and Hotch doing some of his own through the window in his office. She didn't waste any time, she ran up to Hotch's office and just looked at him while leaning against the doorway, trying to see if this was real. He gave her a surprise look, not expecting her to be standing there

"Come in, is there anything I can help you with Garcia?"

"Just tell me, is Jack ok? Are you ok?"

Hotch gave her a confused expression before answering, "Yes, I'm perfectly fine and as far as I know Jack is as well. "

The feeling of relief washed over her body and she fell into one of the chairs in front of his desk and just began to cry. She just gave in, the fact he was still alive meant that Emily was still her friend and that Reid was still her and his mother wasn't getting worse. She looked up to see a very confused Aaron Hotchner, who looked like he was debating walking around his desk and hugging her or to just stay professional and keep a safe distance. Penelope answered the question he didn't even have the chance to ask. "I'm alright sir, I just…had a terrible weekend, with a terrible nightmare that involved a lot of things that were too much to handle. In my dream you died and now that I see you are alive and well I am just so relieved. You are such an important figure in my life and I don't want lose you, please always remember that"

Aaron reached across his desk and took one of her hands in his, "Thank you Penelope, I know I come off emotionless sometimes but knowing someone cares is always nice to hear. You are very important in my life as well as this team, so never sell yourself short."

"Thank you Bossman. I will leave you now; I just needed to see with my own eyes that you were here before just going on with the day."

Penelope smiled at him before leaving his office and heading back down the bullpen. Derek was talking to Spencer about something that was obviously embarrassing Spencer because his cheeks were crimson. Emily was talking to JJ next the coffee machine, laughing as they put their respective additives to it. She began to feel that was of relief again, and the tears started to pool in her eyes. She had been in a world where her family was broken and now it was fully functional, that fact made her heart swell. She also felt a little heartbroken, she only spent a short time with her dream daughters and having Derek being her husband but she knew that he was the one she wanted. She had been standing there for a while, long enough for the group to notice her silent presence which in itself was unusual; she knew she wasn't silent often. Derek's face began to scrunch up, in the cute way it always does when he's concerned, he was also leaning against his desk with his arms crossing his chest. Their eyes met and the concern the radiated from them were almost overwhelming. He breathed deeply before saying,

"Baby girl, is everything alright?"

She was about to answer but just smiled, she knew what she wanted and she was going to show him, not tell him. She just walked up to him, stood right in front of him, he had opened his arms expecting her to need a hug but instead she wrapped her arms around his next and pulled close until their lips met. She started the kiss soft but now she applied some force, he was kissing her back and his hands wrapped around her waist. The need for air was overpowering the want for more of his taste; she pulled away, only enough to look into his eyes, keeping their foreheads touching

He whispered "Baby girl where'd that come from? Not that I didn't enjoy but what about Kevin?"

"He dumped me this weekend, at first I was depressed and hurt, confused why I couldn't find a man who loved me for me and who understood my personality and love every bit of craziness I gave out but while standing there looking at you, I saw what I have always wanted was in front of me the entire time. I think I've always loved you Derek Morgan."

She watched a lone tear fall from Derek's left eye, as if he was so full of love and emotion it was spilling out his eyes. She reached up to brush it away but he kissed her before she could reach it.

"I love you so much Penelope Garcia."

The fact they weren't alone was made evident but the catcalls Emily and JJ were making, a finally escaped Spencer's lips, only to have Emily rebut "So, Spencer, when are you ever going to let me in the secret love you have for me because I'd be glad to tell you about the secret love I have for you"

The team just laughed as another pair kissed. Penelope smiled as she leaned into Derek, everything was going to work out, she didn't know how but she knew it would. She would always be thankful for that dream, shwing her how important her family was and what could go wrong if no one protected them. They protected the public and it was her job to protect them and she would always keep that job, which was a contract that would never expire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the end of this story... I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it :) I used Derek's POV for the end... I hope you like**

**Read and Review please :) **

**~Ash**

**I don't own CM...:( sad fact of reality...**

He sits here 7 years later and watches his wife open her birthday presents while being surrounded by her friends and family. He was so glad she came up to him that day in the BAU that will always be hands down the sexiest thing someone had ever done to him. Things started off fast, they were dating only 5 months when he proposed to her.

"_So, baby girl, do you want to go for a walk tonight?" He asked walking into the living room as she sat down on the edge of the couch. _

"_I don't know hot stuff, I'm really tired."_

"_What if I tell you I'll make it worth your while, would you then consider it?"_

"_Well…hmmm depends do I get to see any of that chocolate sculpted body when we return?"_

_Derek walked over to her on the couch and gave her a hand signaling he wanted her to stand up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead, "yes silly girl, you can, all nice and sweaty too." _

"_Well then Hot stuff, what are we waiting for?" _

_Derek just laughed at her, her personality was addicting, no one could make him laugh like she could. There was just a magic he hoped to have forever. They were mid-walk when Penelope stopped to look at the sunset._

"_Oh, look over there, I love sunsets, they are so beautiful. Don't you agree sweetness?"_

_He had been looking for a good moment and he thought this would be a perfect one. He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it behind her back. _

"_You know baby girl, you are right, but you want to know what would be even more beautiful than that sunset?"_

_She turned to face him and asked "what would that be handsome?" _

"_The looks of this ring on your finger after you agree to marry me." He said nonchalantly as he pulled the ring from behind her. The look of shock on her face was so adorable he thought as he continued to get down on one knee, "Penelope Garcia would you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?" Her eyes began to water and a smile crept across her face before whispering "Yes baby, I would love to marry you." _

He would never forget that night; she made his dreams come true. He was brought out of his day dream when he heard, "Daddy! Did you see what Uncle Aaron got Mommy?" his 6 year old twin daughters asked while staring at him intently. That was another moment she made his dreams come true.

_The team had been on a hard case and when he returned all he wanted to do was crawl into his bed with his wife of 2 years and sleep the next few days away. When he stepped through the front door she was sitting at the table with a calculator punching out numbers like there was no tomorrow_

"_Hey baby girl, what did that calculator do to you?"_

_She looked up at him and smiled, "Nothing sweetness, in fact it's helping so much right now to figure out how much money we should put in our child's college account" _

"_Why would it matter how much we put in our child's college account?" He asked not really paying attention as he walked towards the fridge. He opened the door to see on the top self a cake that read "You're a Daddy!" He turned around at her and saw her nod at his silent question. He had never moved so fast in his life as he did closing the door and pulling her into his arms. _

"_I love you so much baby girl"_

"_I love you too handsome"_

That night they made love almost for the first time again and he would never change that feeling of being a father for the world_. _He continued to watch his girls give Penelope a present to open while his family laughed at comments they made. The team had gotten much closer that day she came in all casual in her jeans and wavy blonde hair. The two who were the closest now were Penelope and Spencer, granted she was his wife and he was Emily's husband, they were still very close. That started with Pen asking him to give her away at her wedding.

"_Go on Baby girl, he will be so honored that you asked him" He said while trying to prod her towards Spencer's desk. _

"_Are you sure Derek?" _

"_Yes baby, now go" he said while lightly swatting her butt, to which she responded "Watch it or you may get me horny, oh wait, I was the moment I woke up and saw your sculpted chest underneath my head" _

"_Baby" He said sternly_

"_Alright, here goes nothing...Hey Spencer can I ask you something?" She asked while walking toward his desk and away from Derek. _

"_Sure Garcia, ask me anything"_

"_Well…you see, you know Derek and I are getting married on September 13__th__ and I was wondering if you would possibly consider giving me away and walking me down the lonely aisle? " She ask optimisticly._

_Spencers face went from confusion to happiness "Yes Penelope, I would be honored" _

_The two hugged and Derek swore Spencer wiped a tear from his eyes, it was a very sweet moment. _

The two stood next to each other at that very moment, talking about the book he got her and how he knew she'd like it. She looked across the room at him and smiled before excusing herself from the conversation she was in and he saw her walk to him.

"Hey Hot Stuff, why are you all the way over here, when I am all the way over there? Huh answer that" She joked while sitting on his lap.

"Baby girl, you know I love you right?"

"more than anything in this world Hot Stuff"

"Thank you for this happy ending and changing what could have been a very lonely life."

The couple shared a kiss that would forever be a new memory he would think about because she leaned in and whispered "Ready to be a daddy again?"

This life was just getting better…..


End file.
